Soon
by uchihasaime
Summary: Bound by love, separated by circumstance. Will Sakura and Sasuke find peace? Sort of AU,Sakura-centric; my take on what happens after the war. Read and review please :D


**A.N.: I'm back again. XD I achieved an epiphany on my writing and will now try and become active again. I hope you guys like this piece. It's my first drama. Read and review pretty please!**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto!

* * *

**Soon  
**

By uchihasaime

* * *

It was another long day at the hospital. Sakura stumbled clumsily into her one bedroom apartment, dead tired after her 48 hour shift. She would've stayed longer but her shishou just about kicked her out of the hospital.

It was almost a year after the war. It was tough. People basically had to learn how to live again. Fortunately, they had survived through three ninja wars already, the fourth shouldn't be that hard to get over.

The transition, generally, had been easy for most villagers of Konoha. The ninjas however were a different story; the Konoha 12, made up of Teams 7,8, 10 and Team Gai, especially. Friends and families have been lost, some taking it harder than the others.

The Konoha 12, when not on missions or helping with the reconstruction of the village, had different ways of coping. Naruto is finally undergoing his Hokage training; his dreams finally within his reach. Hinata, ever supportive of her boyfriend, finally got her efforts acknowledged by the man she loves as well as her family. Kiba lost his sister in the war and is now trying to get his mind off of her by spending a lot of time with Shino and his beloved Akamaru. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji, still mourning for the death of their sensei, spends a lot of time together eating barbecue and checking up on Kurenai and sometimes even babysitting her and Asuma's son. Team Gai also lost their sensei, Lee taking it the hardest, not surprisingly. Somehow, he's coping with his teammates albeit slowly. Sai spends most of his free time in the library or in his apartment painting people, places and whatnot from his memories from his time outside of Root. Haruno Sakura, however is taking a turn for the worst. She suffered the most during the war and is now killing herself with exhaustion. Tsunade, Naruto, Ino, Kakashi and the rest all tried to stop her but to no avail.

The villagers, by then, noticed the change in Konoha's cherry blossom. They looked to their friends for explanations but all they got were sad looks and sometimes teary eyes.

Haruno Sakura's soul died in the war. It took away her family as well as her heart's desire, the love of her life. That's right Uchiha Sasuke, the last living Uchiha. He rejoined the Konoha ranks just before the war began. He tried his best to repair broken bonds and gain everybody's trust back. Through it all, Team 7 was with him, Sakura most especially. After a while, the two of them became the most effective partners in the ranks, with his speed and skill and her knowledge and determination, the assassin and the medic; the killer and the healer. With this, their relationship also blossomed from teammates to friends to something more, making the two of them very happy despite the hardships they were facing in the war.

Sadly, two months before the war ended, Uchiha Sasuke was ripped away from his lover's arms by an ambush. The two of them were on a recon mission but they never made it back on the scheduled time. Soon after a team, including Naruto and Kakashi, was dispatched to look for them. After a few days a bloody clearing was found near a steep cliff. Bodies and weapons littered the ground. In the middle of the chaos, they spotted pink. They all rushed to it, seeing Sakura, unconscious and extremely wounded. Naruto was sent back to the village immediately with Sakura in his arms. Kakashi and the rest of the team looked and looked for the girl's teammate but all they saw was his forehead protector covered in blood and his backpack near the cliff. Dread filling his system, Kakashi walked over to the edge of the cliff discovering even more blood there and signs that show that someone did fall over. He gathered what he had found and headed back to the village with a heavy heart and dread as to how they were going to break the news to the pink-haired kunoichi.

* * *

_It was warm, so warm. She remembers a feeling similar to this; so similar to the warmth she felt when she woke up in the arms of the one she loves the most. The memories of mourning, of great sadness welling up inside her and then feeling light and happy and safe once _he _held her close in his arms, are running through her system. She remembers the scent of the forest, rain and most of all _him_._

_She hears a familiar voice calling her name, she replies with a soft "Sasuke-kun" and then it all disappears._

_

* * *

_

_Don't fall in love with someone you can live with._

_

* * *

_

_A few months ago…_

Sakura groggily opened her eyes, flinching when bright light irritated her eyes. She contemplates for a minute and gets comfy on the bed.

Wait.

Bed?

The petal haired girl shoots up from her lying position and groans when her body protests from the sudden movement.

The noise wakes up a familiar blonde idiot dozing off on a chair in the corner. He jolts awake and surveys the room for any danger. When his eyes found the pink-haired girl awake and sitting up, he jolts out of the chair and runs to hug his sister.

"N-naruto?"

Sakura buries her face in her brother's bright hair for a moment and then her eyes widened. The memories flowing through her mind like a flood, destroying everything in its path.

The mission.

Laughing with Sasuke on the way back.

The ambush.

The blood. Lots and lots of blood.

Sasuke screaming her name as she gets surrounded by her enemies.

The thrill of defeating the men who dared underestimate her.

Her eyes darting around looking for him.

Emerald meeting onyx.

I love you.

And then nothing.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto held his sister and teammate harder in his arms after her scream for her lover's name.

"Naruto where is he? Where's Sasuke-kun? Did he make it? What's his condition? Naruto answer me!"

The only answer she received were tears flowing in a steady stream down her brother's face.

"No. No! This can't be happening! NO!"

Kakashi chose this moment to burst through the door to help Naruto control the hysterical girl. Together they hugged the crying girl close to them until she fell asleep due to her exhaustion.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver-haired jounin looked at Naruto with sad eyes and it seemed enough for the blonde boy. Together they looked at the broken girl on the bed.

* * *

_Fall for someone you can't live without._

_

* * *

_

"Sakura."

'Sasuke-kun?'

Sakura.

Sakura.

I love you.

"Sakura!"

Heaving, she woke up with a start. Looking for the eyes that she loves and then remembers what happened before. She stared at sky blue eyes filled with sadness and worry. Worry for her. To her left, she saw her sensei looking equally sad and worried.

She stares into space, her eyes blank. Dead. Soulless.

"Sakura."

She turns to her sensei and sees him holding out an envelope and a small, black box.

"His body was never found. It seems he fell over the cliff fighting the enemy. These were found in his backpack."

The two males then decide to leave her alone for a few minutes but not without giving her comforting hugs on their way out.

"See you later Sakura-chan."

She inspects the box first. Tears flowing down her beautiful face once she sees the box's contents. A ring. A diamond ring.

It was a simple platinum ring, with a lone diamond flanked by two small emeralds on each side. Emblazoned on the inside of the ring were their intertwined clan symbols.

She looks at the ring lovingly and painfully and then moves on to the envelope. Discovering that it was a letter addressed to her, she quickly tore it open and began to greedily take the words in.

_Sakura,_

_If you're reading this right now then it means something went really wrong. _

_We were never meant to be together. You were supposed to hate me for hurting you, betraying you, leaving you. But you didn't. You're heart is so pure that it can find it in itself to forgive and accept someone like me. I don't deserve you but I guess fate proved me wrong._

_I was planning to propose sometime after the war. I regret not being to be able to do it now. You deserve to be happy. That's my only wish, for you to be the happiest woman on earth. _

_So try to be happy Sakura. Even without me._

_Remember that I will always love you, wherever I am._

_I know that I don't say it often but I know that you know that I love you._

_I really do._

_I love you Uchiha-Haruno Sakura._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

By this time, Sakura was once again crying her eyes out, but this time with a sense of lightness enveloping her.

The funeral was held a week after Sakura was released from the hospital. Without Sasuke's body, all they had to mourn over was his forehead protector. Throughout the service Sakura received may hugs and sad looks. She looked to her sensei near the podium getting ready to speak. The older woman gave her student a small, sad smile and began talking.

"We lost a valuable ninja, a comrade, a friend…"

Sakura couldn't listen to what Tsunade was saying. Her mind was reeling with memories of him, of them, from their academy days to his last few hours. She mourned for the death of her past, the pause of her present and the disappearance of her future.

* * *

_Back to the present…_

As soon as Sakura stumbled into her bedroom, she fell to the bed, exhausted. Her mind barely registered the familiar scent stuck to her sheets even after a year has passed.

Sakura.

Who the heck was calling her?

Sakura.

It sounds so familiar.

Sakura.

Who are you?

Sakura opened her eyes, only to stare into endless onyx.

Sasuke.

Her Sasuke.

Sasuke-kun.

She leapt up and put her arms around him. His arms automatically wraps around her small frame as well. She breathes in his scent and looks up into her gorgeous face. Her eyes fill with life and happiness for the first time in a long time. She leans in and kisses him passionately.

When they break apart, he gathers her in his arms, pulls her closer for a short while and then looks her in the eyes.

"Sakura, hang in there. Live. Try to be happy. Don't do this to yourself. I love you."

"Sasuke-kun?"

And then her eyes snapped open.

She cries and cries. Clutching the ring on her left ring finger, she once again cries herself to sleep, a single thought running through her head.

'Okay Sasuke-kun'

* * *

Onyx eyes look sadly upon her form, albeit a little happier now, now that she finally agreed to try to live her life again.

'Soon Sakura, we'll be together again. Soon'

And then there was nothing.

* * *

Another disclaimer: I do not own the quote I used in there as well. I just found it in one of the stories I've read and it seemed fitting so...

**A.N.: Don't forget that little button down there and review. I hope you guys liked the story. Yes I know Sasuke's OOC but it was his last letter to his loved one so there. I'm open to questions, suggestions and constructive criticism just no flames please! Please please review and check out my other stories as well.**

**'Til my next update!**

**Ciao.**

**uchihasaime :D  
**


End file.
